


Dream A Little Dream of Me

by idkpeachystuff



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Boys In Love, Codependency, Dave & Klaus Hargreeves During Vietnam, Dave Deserved Better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Introspection, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Top Dave, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkpeachystuff/pseuds/idkpeachystuff
Summary: "Klaus, thinking back, had always thought that was a strange term. Making love. He wasn't actually certain why. Sex had always felt like...well, sex. Fucking. Nothing entirely special or intimate that he felt had the effect on his heart like nearly everyone had made it seem it should be. And despite how utterly and disgustingly cliché it sounded, that was of course until he met Dave."Klaus wakes before Dave on their last morning together, on a weekend out in town that is, leaving him with one of his only options to remember everything that had happened the night before and realizing that he was deeply in love, and no matter what, he was never getting out





	Dream A Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by "Dream A Little Dream of Me" by The Mamas & The Papas, an ultimate KlausDave/Klave song. This song was also released in 1968 and just, wow, I'm soft and can see these two slow dancing in the back of a bar to this song on a weekend out. Also, I mention this song quite a bit throughout this story because it's fitting for the tone of the story. WOWEE, but anyways, here's my first shot at these two cuties, hope you enjoy !!
> 
> Link to my Playlist on Spotify for Klaus and Dave:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/63z2lb3a9hkp1gmwekfv1zgin/playlist/4BYM0KOxbjVKM97YOocJtd
> 
> Also I have a playlist for Klaus if y'all would like that as well:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/63z2lb3a9hkp1gmwekfv1zgin/playlist/788bbGOQHGko4rOpbNCPoJ

The sound of the storm outside was bliss. Between the heavy rain and rumbling of the occasional thunder, it was creating nothing but the noise of nature's beauty at its very finest, at least Klaus had thought so in his mind; which he also acknowledged and couldn’t help but find strange, considering he couldn't remember any other time where he had such appreciation for nature.

The window, slightly cracked open across the room, allowed the weather outside to create an affect inside. The cool, yet warm, calming atmosphere colliding with the hazed, scent of sex one that they had been laying in. There was always something truly comfortable about snuggled up against body heat or in a blanket while the rest of the room was cold. Klaus was snapped out of his gaze into nothingness by Dave, who was now stirring in bed below him, subconsciously wrapped his arms around Klaus' waist as the other man sat upright in bed against the headboard. Klaus couldn't help but run his fingers through Dave's blonde hair, his attention traveling down to gaze at his lover's uncovered back, his spine was sticking out, a blanket was just barely covering his ass. Dave seemed deep asleep compared to just moments ago, and Klaus couldn't help smiling down at how beautiful he looked when he was asleep. _Resting_ ; a better word to describe it.

Throughout everything the two went through on a practical everyday basis, times like these, where they had (say) a weekend or so out in modern society, _God_ , nothing had ever mattered so much.

The radio was still playing silently on the bedside table, Klaus could recognize the tune as it was still a fairly iconic and popular song from his time;  _Dream A Little Dream of Me_ , he thinks it was called. Whatever it was called, it was sweet and relaxing, and it definitely set the mood for the moment. The same radio had been played a little more loudly the prior night in order to cover any inescapable audible moans or other kinds of noises that would've been questionable to anyone who may have heard; and admittedly, there was practically _always_ some of those (mostly from Klaus). As selfish as it seemed, they’d rather be bothering someone in the building with loud music rather than having someone at this hotel find them out and getting beat senseless in a back alleyway. But hey, they deserved it. Thank God they were on the first floor of this motel, anyway.

There were times where, because of these complications in their sex life, Klaus wishes he could take Dave back to modern society maybe just the once so they could make love and be as loud as they wanted, and no one would question it, or even if they did, it would likely not end in such a serious risk they currently faced in their time. Because, considering their situation and time period, that just _wasn’t_ going to happen here. It was a passing, fleeting thought that of course had occurred more than once, mostly returning in those heated moments where he has to try his best from crying out to the world that _this man_ was his and if the world had a problem with it,  _tough_.

The clock that was a part of the radio had read 6:47am, too early for a weekend where they were supposed to be sleeping in. Hell, considering his, now, regular routine of waking up at the crack of dawn or earlier, seven o'clock _was_ sleeping in. It seemed darker outside. Probably due to the storm, Klaus had thought to himself.

The night had been absolutely perfect. After departing from the other boys they had come into the city with, the two had roamed the small town they were in. Klaus couldn't even remember the name, he had just had it in his head for weeks as "the town he'd get a weekend alone with Dave". Eventually, they had made their way back to the motel that they were staying that weekend in. It, the rest of the night that is, was out of some rom-com, that’s the only way it seemed Klaus could explain it if he had to. The way the two were shuffling to their room, eager to get their hands on each other once they closed the door and made it in, Klaus jumping up and Dave catching him by instinct, causing them both to laugh.

_”Klaus Hargreeves,” Dave said, pulling his mouth away from Klaus’. Just the mention of his name causing them to both giggle like idiots, neither knowing why. “I have to say- as obnoxious and ridiculous you are, you sure do make one hell of a kisser and that's quite enough for me to put up with you.”_

_Klaus smiled beneath him, finding something about Dave's half assed sarcasm irresistibly adorable, leaning back in and connecting their lips against each other yet again, his legs wrapping tighter around his waist as the younger man rested him against the door, causing Klaus to hit his head and letting out a small “ow” before they were both laughing again._

_”And you, Dave, just so happen to be the most handsome soldier I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on."_

_"Oh? There's been others?" Dave smiled, unable to keep a somewhat no-nonsense tone of voice, gently laying his head on Klaus' shoulder, peppering kisses along his neck and behind his ear. Klaus responding with somewhat witty and off the top of his head that Dave couldn't exactly remember, just knowing it made them both burst into a fit of laughter all over again before he blindly moved them over to the bed, still making love to his Klaus' exposed neck, blindly undressing the both of them as he continued._

Klaus, thinking back, had always thought that was a strange term.  _Making love._ He wasn't actually certain why. Sex had always felt like...well, sex. _Fucking_. Nothing entirely special or intimate that he felt had the effect on his heart like nearly everyone had made it seem it should be. And despite how utterly and disgustingly cliché it sounded, that was of course until he met Dave. This tall, blonde, blue-eyed, gentle thing he had the privilege to call his own, even if no one else knew. He was just as weird as Klaus himself, he was so kind, and everything Klaus could have never even dreamt of because he was so perfectly imperfect. Everything Klaus had known before he had, by some cruel-yet-magical fate, been transported back to '68 didn't matter. All that mattered was this beautiful, _beautiful_ man he loved. And, for some reason God only knows, loved him just as well.

Though it very well could have been because this was the first time they had had sex that didn't include awkward shuffling of thrusts on the ground and Dave's hand over Klaus' mouth the entire time, preventing him from making out any single noise of pleasure, despite how badly he longed to hear him writhe beneath him. It was truly something else, that made last night a mark of the "first time making love" milestone in their relationship. It was simply different than just _fucking_ , which was all Klaus knew before. It seemed before it was all about wanting to seek pleasure or a brief high with another person you enjoyed. Last night...last night was special. It wasn't the way Klaus had rolled them both over onto the floor, the loud thuds causing them to inexplicably pause and giggle, the intimacy alone of shared moments like that. It wasn't some new or special way Dave could actually watch Klaus fall apart underneath him like he couldn't before. And it sure as hell wasn't because either of them were doing something wrong before. No. If you had to ask Klaus when he knew, he would say it was when Dave had whispered in his ear, telling him over and over how much he loved him.

Klaus could remember everything, his body shivering a little as he reminisced. Remembering how his grip on Dave's dirty, blonde curls near the back of his head as his love had began to slowly sink inside of him.

 _Dave had no idea what had come over him, a force beyond his control but he knew was inside of him. The mind and soul was a hell of a thing, especially how you can replace the two when caught up in the heated moments like this. H_ _e could feel it in his whole body, which was now shaking. Part of him wanted to fully give out and collapse, while the other half used the other as motivation to go further, faster, and prove to this beautiful mess of a man below him that no matter what, he fucking loved him._

_Klaus, one arm rested against his forehead, the other roaming endlessly across Dave's body. Sometimes his neck, pulling him down, other times across his sweat-slick, bare chest that his dog tags were now aimed off of, anywhere and everywhere whispering words of encouragement and praise, occasionally pleading for something he couldn't make out. Harder? Slower? He couldn't tell._

_"Dave...baby, fuck, please-"_

_Dave shushed him gently before letting his face fall into the open and exposed crook of Klaus' neck, yet again, it was practically an old habit at this point. Stopping his thrusts temporarily to brace his forearms underneath Klaus, which gave Klaus enough signal to pull him down into an embraced hug of his top half, gasping as he felt Dave push back in. Balling a fist and covering his mouth, out of both habit and a subconscious precaution and reminder to keep it down, just in case._

_"Oh-Oh, Goddd, Dave-" his voice cracked, drawing out and whispering various curses under his breath, just loud enough to where only the two of them could hear it._

_Dave, leaning into a gorgeous, passionate kiss shared with Klaus, shutting him up and letting his face move to its side, having that same thing fall over him from earlier, only this time more strong, causing him to groan in pleasure just from whatever beautiful feeling this was. Eventually letting all his thoughts at the moment slip, a combination of thinking out loud and confessing every thought he had yet to tell._

_"I love you, baby." Dave whispered, the tone in his voice almost a snarl or growl, as if he were struggling to get the words out. "Jesus, I love you, I love you, I really fucking do." He knew that's all he was saying and it sounded ridiculous how many times he did mention it, but to be honest, he didn't really care. As if he even had the mind space to think about anything other than Klaus in this moment. The only thing that seemed worth getting out to him was making sure he knew that he loved him._

_Klaus, so struck and in awe, if he could find his voice would return those beautiful words. Never being in love before had all come to make sense why in this very moment. He belonged here._

”Klaus,” Dave called, voice low, still raspy and rough from the morning. It was enough to snap Klaus out of his quote-unquote "daydream" and give him the gesture to crawl back down next to him. The brunette's lips curled, forming a smile that lit up his face and sank down back into the bed to relax right into the other man’s arms, a kiss on his left temple in earning. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” he had asked, relaxing his, nearly, tight grip on Klaus. Klaus just shook his head, answering with an off the top of his head response of-- "Definitely not you or that gorgeous ass of yours, hot stuff." he sighed, a hint of laughter and he turned to face Dave, who was now smiling like an idiot. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his whole life. Those damn _bewitching_ eyes that sparked a gorgeous color blue, always condemning him to the cruel, cruel (yet oh so pleasureful) place of falling in love all over again. Dave's face expressing some curious emotion consisting of happiness, vulnerability, and no longer suppressed feelings. His palm reached up and planted against Klaus' cheek, cradling him in his hand; a simple, yet intimate expression.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an ass man?" Dave asked, half serious, half joking, Klaus taking a moment to realize he was referring to his snarky remark just a few seconds ago.

"Nope, it's just _your_ ass" Klaus smiled, Dave raised a brow and smiled back, however quick to respond, leading into a playful argument back and forth on how Klaus was most _definitely_  was, Dave breaking it up by pulling Klaus' face close to his, kissing him. Pulling apart and whispering "are too" like a child, Klaus just shaking his head, no longer able to contain the stupid, beaming grin he was partly holding back.

Klaus had never chosen to fall in love. And neither did Dave. But they did. In fact, no one ever really _chooses_ to fall in love. Falling in love, _for real_ , is the most terrifying, eccentric, somewhat miserable, euphoric feeling anyone can really ever experience. And both of them were beyond fine for just going with it. If things had went different that night they had met, if they hadn't locked eyes in the tent, if Dave hadn't taken the chance on even speaking to Klaus on the bus, if Klaus had decided to jump back to the present that same night like originally planned, if Klaus had landed literally anywhere else in time or place, things would have been beyond different. But Klaus didn't care, he was _in love,_ and he doesn't think he's ever been so happy he made the decision to take a chance.

Klaus rolled onto his back, Dave returning his embrace by wrapping an arm around his waist, like earlier, burying his head in his chest. He murmured something along the lines of how they had to be out of their room and meet the others at 11:30, about four or so hours from now. Klaus could feel his eyelids becoming heavy and starting to drift back off into sleep, so he didn't necessarily care. That wasn't to say this weekend hasn't gone by too fast or that four more hours of privacy was plenty, it was more saying he wanted to take this precious time to just...spend it. In peace, feel comfortable and contempt as he did now.

"Hm?” Dave hummed, pressing a kiss underneath Klaus’ chin, causing him to squirm, smiling yet again, this one sticking with him and unable to leave this time.

”Nothing, let’s just...mmm, let’s just lay here. Just for a little bit.” Klaus whispered, somewhere in the back of his mind mischievously planning to wake Dave back up in an hour with a subtle awakening of a blowjob, which Dave had once _adorably_ called a “suckjob” and Klaus still hasn’t let go of it, mostly just so he could see his face flush with embarrassment whenever he mentioned it or straight up mocked him for it. But it was definitely ideal in the moment, beside the point. Give Dave one last good morning call before they had to leave, go back to normality where he didn't necessarily have the opportunity to do something like that whenever he pleased.

He could feel Dave nod his head as he settled closer and murmured a small “okay” into his chest.

They’d be okay. They had each other. And that was plenty enough.

"You were oddly up early." Dave mentioned after a few moments of silence, the statement coming out of nowhere. Klaus made a noise of questioning. "Well, normally you're never up this early, the past two mornings you didn't even wake unless I dragged your ass out of bed." a small chuckle escaping Dave, who was remembering the moment. 

"Well, if I do say, it was something of an intense night." Klaus remarked, staying still and continuing to stare the ceiling. "Realizing that you're madly and inescapably in love with someone leaves quite the mark." Klaus could feel Dave's eyes glued to him as he said all of this, unsure why for a moment, only then realizing himself that this was the first time that he admitted to being in love out loud, unaware that it had gone unspoken by him up until this very moment. He froze for a moment, not out of nervousness or embarrassment, because he didn't regret saying it, it was quick awareness sinking in that he had just poured his heart out in disguise of regular conversation.

Dave took Klaus' face in one of his hands, gently turning his head to face him before pulling him into a soft, chaste kiss. All Klaus could do was smile, all over again, still against his lips and kissing him back. He was the first one to pull apart, just barely, close enough so he could still rest his forehead against Dave's, give him a gentle eskimo kiss, making the soldier smile.

"I love you." Klaus whispered, the three small yet impacting words all he needed at the moment.

"I love you, too." Dave answered in total agreement, nodding his head.

The song playing on the radio began coming to a close as they laid there, hopelessly gazing into each other's eyes, smiling like the fools in love they knew they were. The sweet, calm tone of the woman singing becoming softer as the words that were being sung perfectly fitting this entire atmosphere and moment. Dave's hand that was still caught on Klaus' face, caressing a thumb across his right cheek, easing the boy back into sleep. The radio, still playing. The radio, _always_ playing.

 _Sweet dreams till sunbeams_ _find you._ _Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you._

_But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me._


End file.
